In recent years, thin, lightweight, and low-power-consumption display devices such as liquid crystal display devices have been actively used. These display devices have been mounted prominently in mobile phones, smartphones, or laptop personal computers. Further, it is expected that in the future, there will be rapid advancements in the development and spread of electronic paper, which is a thinner display device. Under such circumstances, the current common issue is to reduce amounts of electric power that are consumed by various display devices and costs of these display devices.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device that achieves low power consumption and low cost through a reduction in the number of inputs of an LCD driver. FIG. 17 is a diagram schematically showing a configuration of the liquid crystal display device of Patent Literature 1, and FIG. 18 is a diagram showing an internal configuration of a source driver IC 20 (data signal line drive circuit).
As shown in FIG. 17, the liquid crystal display device includes: a liquid crystal cell 2 that forms an image display region on a substrate; and a source driver 7 that applies a voltage to the liquid crystal cell 2 in accordance with a video signal inputted via a video I/F 3. The source driver 7 includes a plurality of source driver ICs 20 mounted on the same substrate as the liquid crystal cell 2 and cascade-connected via signal lines.